


【海城】二次記憶（番外）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: ＜二次記憶＞的肉番！！趁台灣的兒童節(4/4)來放些兒童不宜的東西（誤）加了一些劇情&開車開到忘記煞車所以字數有點多（X總之順序是肉渣>劇情>肉，請愉快觀賞～～





	【海城】二次記憶（番外）

（番外）

 

海馬跟城之內的進展可以說是突飛猛進。

 

那天親完城之內後，海馬就發現城之內看他的眼神變了，他眼中不再只有小時候與瀨人相處時的單純友好，而是帶著  
明顯的情愫、期待及猶豫，海馬早就知道城之內不可能抗拒得了自己、也知道城之內心中對自己的愛意已覺醒，但卻  
因為友情腦使然而遲遲跨越不了從朋友到戀人這道坎。

 

海馬原以為這會是段需要長期抗戰的追求，怎知不到一個禮拜，城之內就自己先送上門來，他結巴地對海馬說想要再  
試一次，從緊張到不斷搓手的表現來看，城之內這趟似乎鼓足了勇氣。

 

「......什麼事再試一次？」海馬問。

 

赭紅著一張臉的城之內指向自己嘴唇：「你之、之前那個，再來一次。」

 

海馬有些意外地睜大眼看著主動跑來索吻的城之內，在後者一說出口就又臊又悔而想收回話逃走時，他立刻將城之內  
一把拉近，在無聲對視幾秒後，兩人先是閉著眼輕碰了嘴，接著稍微分開，在查覺到彼此都意猶未盡的渴求眼神時，  
他們隨即如一點即燃的乾柴般突然激烈擁吻了起來。

 

比起第一次淺嘗即止的輕啄，海馬這次的吻更具侵略性，在唇瓣再次相碰的瞬間，他就急切地纏住讓他覬覦已久的柔  
軟唇舌，城之內在接吻方面是個完全的初心者，根本招架不住這麼強勢的吻，他想稍微喘氣，但嘴巴才一有離開的跡  
象就立刻被海馬按住後腦勺壓著繼續親，在他腦裡還在摸索到底什麼時候才能換氣時，海馬靈活的舌頭早已頂開他的  
牙齒，貪婪地汲取他嘴裡美好的津液。

 

紊亂的呼吸、熾熱的雙唇，兩人第二次的吻既強烈又甜膩，他們像是較勁似地不停變換角度，探索對方口腔的每一處  
，鼻間噴出的溫熱氣息在每一次的唇舌交纏中都帶給對方更深的陶醉，仰著頭的城之內被吻得全身發燙、腰肢發軟，  
整個人貼合在海馬身上，在感受到另一道與自己同樣跳得激烈的有力心跳時，城之內的雙手更情不自禁地攀上海馬的  
肩。

 

海馬被城之內的配合撩撥起欲望，他邊吻邊將城之內拉進辦公室裡的小房間，不安份的大手從到處撫摸那具發燙的身  
體、再將人推倒在床上、最後卸除掉雙方身上的衣著，麻利的動作一氣呵成，在彼此都坦承相見時，兩人才結束那難  
分難捨的漫長熱吻。

 

「試得還行嗎？」

「行......」

「要做嗎？」

「好。」

 

簡單的一問一答確認了雙方的心意，他們喘著氣望向彼此同樣赧紅的臉，任誰也想不到二個月前關係還勢同水火的兩人  
，在小時候居然曾有過被同時遺忘掉的一段珍貴友誼，更想不到這段在八年後拾回的友情，會在短短不到一個禮拜的時  
間內激化成如此濃烈的愛情，他們的內心突如其來被盈滿盛大的愛意，使得此時此刻的兩人不得不利用激烈性交來宣洩。

 

他們開始愛撫著對方身上的每一寸肌膚，從胸膛順著身體曲線，滑過腰側來到下身的敏感，喘息著用掌心感受對方炙熱  
蓬勃的分身，在欲望逐漸攀升之際，兩人斷續地交換著濕熱的吻。

 

城之內在海馬那雙漂亮的藍眼裡看見了當初溫柔的瀨人，海馬從城之內清澈的珀色眼眸中見到了那總能牽動自己全部情  
緒的金色身影，如果沒回想起那段往事的話，那他們還會錯過多久呢......城之內心想，他帶著重獲至寶的心情，仰起頭  
慎重地輕輕吻上海馬的眼睛。

 

被這樣一親的海馬像是被按下什麼開關般，本來緩慢摸索的動作突然變得急躁，他失控地啃咬舔舐著城之內泛紅的身體  
，手指也不停探索著那溫熱的深處，在性器結合的那一瞬間，從未感受過的陌生快感讓海馬更加興奮，即使沒有齊根沒  
入，但他仍本能地不斷突進那緊窄的地方，而稍覺吃痛的城之內只是喘吁著抱住海馬，咬著牙無聲地承受他在自己體內  
開拓時的每一次衝撞。

 

想徹底佔有對方的欲望讓海馬與城之內自然而然地發生了關係，雖然在第一次的性愛裡，默默做著愛的兩人一句話都沒  
交談，生澀又不熟練的技術也讓初體驗不甚完美，但在突破這層肌膚之親後，兩人也從舊故友正式變為彼此的戀人。

 

或許是彼此都知曉這段感情得來不易，所以即使兩人都過著各自忙碌的生活，但每天仍會撥出一些時間給對方，海馬在  
工作閒暇時會撥手機跟城之內說話，城之內則是晚上都跟海馬一起過夜，以前的兩人是一見面就指著對方鬥嘴吵架，現  
在是一見面就壓著對方熱吻做愛，隨著經驗次數累積，連在性愛上的默契也越變越好。

 

只是這看似蜜裡調油的生活卻不像表面上看的如此和諧，相處時間久了兩人心裡也開始出現一些其他想法，這並不是指  
海馬或城之內私底下互相嫌棄打算分開，而是因為太過喜歡及在意對方，所以在每一次的見面中都能敏銳地查覺到自己  
內心存在著一股對於另一半的微妙需求。

 

先發覺到的人是海馬。

 

其實他很滿意現在跟城之內在一起的日子，城之內除了打工外，其餘的時間都給了他以及武藤遊戲一夥人，他知道他不  
該過於限制城之內的交友，但跟從前只有瀨人及自己陪在身邊的小城之內比起來，現在的城之內對於海馬來說少了股依  
賴的感覺。

 

城之內已經不再像小孩子般那樣依賴他，這讓海馬有種小孩長大有了朋友而不再事事繞著自己轉的空巢感，那股微小的  
焦慮與吃味像是導火線般，不只讓海馬越來越懷念從前，也讓他潛意識地開始做一些曾經跟小城之內做過的事，彷彿企  
圖喚醒現世城之內有關＂ 海馬哥哥 ＂的記憶。

 

他先是在帶回來的舊連絡簿上繼續寫下最後半個月與小城之內相處的一切，列出重要的事件後再一一重現在城之內身上。

 

比如說他開始會主動找城之內打牌，只是打的牌不是戰鬥怪獸卡而是撲克牌；他會買電動給他，只是款式是早已停產好  
幾年的舊機型；他會跟他去散步，只是不管怎麼逛地點都是在童實野公園。

 

比如說高中最後一次的運動會那天，被城之內交換項目而去參加借物競賽的海馬在籤筒裡動了手腳，他故意抽出一張寫  
著「情人」的題目條然後拉著城之內一起跑到終點。

 

又比如說他送了城之內一台全黑的大型搖控飛機，機翼及機頂可以在飛到半空時一鍵變形成另一種形態的戰鬥機，變形  
後的整體機身還是真紅眼黑龍造型的模樣。

 

再比如說他買下一間房子讓搬離舊家的城之內住，並將裡面的寢室擺設裝潢設計得跟當初舊童實野的旅館房間一模一樣  
，還不忘每天晚上到房間裡跟城之內同床共枕，過著如同以前的同居生活。

 

海馬想藉由重現過去的一切讓城之內想起那段被他遺忘的記憶，但即使遲鈍如城之內也感覺得到來自海馬那股無形的過  
度期待，他不知道海馬到底希望他做出什麼反應，海馬為他做的每件事他都很開心、也很喜歡，只是海馬似乎對他的喜  
悅不以為意，那雙偶爾流露出明顯失望的藍眸開始讓城之內倍感壓力。

 

不管怎麼做都無法找回城之內記憶但仍每日努力的海馬、以及無法滿足海馬內心實際需求而兀自困擾的城之內，兩人為  
了維持表面的和諧而默默隱忍著，但在某次海馬邀城之內到童實野各地巡禮、但卻一路上都在觀察城之內反應而根本無  
心遊玩時，城之內忍耐許久的不滿終於忍不住爆發。

 

「你到底在期待什麼......」城之內發洩似地委屈道：「為什麼要一直用那種失望的眼神看我？你希望我做什麼你倒是直  
接說啊！」

 

自認心思藏很好的海馬有些意外城之內的敏銳，但既然被發覺了那他也不打算隱藏，他坦承道：「我只是希望你恢復記  
憶而已。」

 

「什麼樣的記憶？小時候的？很重要嗎？那是不是只要我一直沒想起來、你就會一直這樣陰陽怪氣下去？」

 

城之內的質問讓海馬也不悅了起來，什麼叫做陰陽怪氣？我也只是在幫你找尋過去的記憶而已啊，這樣何錯之有？海馬  
冷峻的臉色瞬間變得陰翳，他很想反駁，但自覺現在自己開口一定不會有好話，說不定還可能惹得城之內更激動，於是  
他壓下情緒，默默在自己心裡消化那些未成形的怒氣。

 

見海馬彷彿默認般一言不發，城之內心裡頓時湧上一股委屈及憤懣，他負氣落下一句「既然這樣，那就等我想起來後我  
們再繼續在一起吧！」說完就扭頭離開。

 

看著城之內憤憤離去的背影，海馬下意識想拔腿追上，但才剛邁開腳就又停住腳步，追上去又能怎樣？跟城之內認錯嗎？  
但明明自己又沒做錯事為什麼要道歉？海馬自認幫城之內將過去的美好記憶找回來並沒有任何不對，理直氣壯的他越想越  
煩躁，最後跟著轉身，朝城之內離去的反方向離開。

 

兩人從那天起進入了假冷戰狀態，海馬原以為城之內很快就會氣消，怎知城之內整整一個月不只沒來KC找他，連新家都不  
回去了，似乎真的要貫徹他那句「等到想起那段記憶再繼續交往」的誓言，城之內難得的強硬態度讓海馬不禁開始反思，  
難不成真的是自己太過執著過去了嗎？

 

海馬每天都會來到新家，當他打開門見到空無一人的寂寥房間時，他總會感受到一股比看到城之內想不起回憶時還深的失  
落感，還是沒回來啊......

 

坐在床邊的海馬把玩著從八年前帶回來的小飛機，玩膩了又拿起那本舊連絡簿重複翻閱，越看心裡越是鬱悶及惆悵的他突  
然有些後悔了。

 

海馬每日愁然若失的狀態自然引起了圭平的注意，他知道直接用問的絕對問不出什麼，所以在今晚海馬打算測試領域裝置  
時，他故意阻止道：「哥哥，我看得出來你有心事，你這種狀態再用次元領域裝置的話我擔心會發生問題。」

 

圭平用＂如果哥哥真要測試，那至少先跟我說你目前心之所趨，這樣次元若再次移轉錯地方也有個方向＂做為藉口，趁勢  
問出海馬心中糾結的癥結點，最後發現自家哥哥跟城之內爭吵的原因時，他嘖聲說道：

 

「哥哥，你這樣對城之內不公平啊，失憶又不是他的錯，他想跟你創造新的兩人回憶，但你的心卻一直停留在他完全沒記  
憶的過去，我知道哥哥一直忘不了八年前的城之內，但比起早已逝去的過往，重要的難道不是現在活生生站在哥哥面前的  
城之內嗎？」

 

重要的是......現在的城之內？

 

圭平的一襲話讓海馬頓時清醒，他恍然發現，明明這些日子跟自己相處的人都是現世的城之內，但他卻完全沒印象那人臉  
上的表情反應、明明他的本意是為了讓城之內表現出如同幼年時期那般對自己能多點依賴，但現在不但目的沒達到，反而  
還蠢到將他越推越遠。

 

海馬握緊拳，隨即一言不發轉身離開，圭平邊苦笑邊搖頭，他無奈地望向自家哥哥懊惱離去的背影，嘆了一口氣後：「好  
啦，現在該去開導另一個人了。」

 

_____

 

雖然城之內是主動疏離的那一方，但在與海馬冷戰的這段期間，城之內自己也不好過，除了不斷質疑自己是否太過小題大作  
以外，他也擔心跟海馬這段感情真的會就此絕裂，每天都被自我懷疑及擔憂兩種情緒困擾的城之內越來越沮喪，最後甚至開  
始責怪自己不爭氣的腦為什麼就是記不起來那段記憶。

 

已經一個月沒見到海馬了，好想他啊，是不是該結束這無謂的堅持了......？

 

今晚心神不寧的城之內恍惚地走在路上，沒注意到路口信號燈已轉紅，他六神無主又漫無目的地直直往前走，直到身邊傳來  
一陣尖銳急促的煞車聲才將他猛地拉回現實。

 

「找死啊！走路不看路！」車裡的駕駛拉下車窗朝著城之內怒吼，在聽見周遭傳來此起彼落的喇叭聲時，城之內瞬間才回過  
神來，他左右張望發現自己身在車陣中，眼睛被許多車大燈照得睜不開眼。

 

「對、對不起！」城之內連忙邊道歉邊從車潮中閃身離開，方才差點被車撞的驚嚇讓他心有餘悸地喘吁著，說也奇怪，在方  
才被那些刺眼的白光照射到的同時，他腦中居然瞬間閃過自己小時候誤闖紅燈、但被人抓回路邊的畫面。

 

『紅燈還闖馬路，不要命了嗎？』

 

熟悉的低沉聲音在腦海中一響起，城之內那塵封的記憶霎時像是通上電般開始流動，那是第二段記憶的最初、也是一切記憶的  
起點，一幕幕陌生的既視畫面隨著那句話開始片片閃映在眼前，而那些畫面裡都存在一個男人，一個看不清長相的高挑男人。

 

突如其來砸進腦中的龐大記憶擾亂了城之內的思考，強烈的似曾相識感受讓腦袋應接不暇的他有些暈眩，城之內下意識地扶著  
額，連腳下的步伐都開始變得蹣跚。

 

等到城之內回過神時已經站在新家門口了，他怔愣地看著眼前的建築物，心跳不自覺地飛速抨動，城之內預感腦海裡那模糊不  
明的面容即將揭開，於是他急忙打開門、穿過客廳、爬上樓梯、來到寢室門口，停在門把上的手有些遲疑，莫名緊張的他緩緩  
將門打開。

 

在燈光啪地一聲亮起的瞬間，一室暖光色調的房間倏地出現在城之內眼裡，他睜大眼環視眼前的一切， 除了中間的床舖比較大  
以外，這裡和腦海深處裡的暖黃小空間幾乎一致，城之內瞥向靠窗的沙發，赫然看見海馬悠閒坐在上面翻閱報紙的日常畫面。

 

那畫面很溫馨、很熟悉、很懷念，只是再一眨眼，幻影已然消失。

 

「海馬......？」城之內張嘴瞠目，在見到那個眼熟到幾乎讓他鼻酸的幻象時，出現在他腦中記憶碎片裡的男人的臉瞬間全部變為  
那張熟悉的冷俊面容，是海馬嗎？那個總是出現在幼年時期自己旁邊的男人是海馬！但這怎麼可能？

 

城之內回想著方才恢復的記憶，除了十歲的自己以外，還同時出現十歲及十八歲的海馬，不同歲數的同一個人出現在同一時空，  
這太匪夷所思了，難不成是自己太思念海馬所以記憶出現混亂？

 

正當城之內滿腹疑惑時，圭平的電話適時地撥了過來，他先是寒暄幾句，但發覺城之內根本無心回應後，他就直接單刀直入地向  
城之內替自家哥哥緩頰。

 

「城之內，事情我大致上都聽說了，其實哥哥會這樣也只是......太重視你啊，而且他才剛從過去回來，一時之間抽離不出以前的  
情境是在所難免的，你就給他點時間慢慢淡忘那段記憶，別再生哥哥的氣了。」

 

「你說他從哪裡回來？」

 

城之內問完後，發現自己說溜嘴的圭平輕輕「啊」了一聲，在電話另一端的他沉默了一會兒，最後深呼一口氣嘆道：

 

「唉，其實這件事不能洩露，但既然不小心說出來那我也不隱瞞你了，其實啊，哥哥為了能再跟亞圖姆決鬥，他偷偷拿了藍神的  
千年魔方造了一台次元領域裝置。」

 

城之內沒有插話，只是屏氣凝神地靜靜聽圭平說。

 

「哥哥本來想用那台裝置去到亞圖姆所在的次元，怎知因為某些原因，裝置送錯地方，導致哥哥在八年前的舊童實野待了將近兩  
個月，哦、那兩個月就是先前跟你說哥哥去國外的那段日子，為了等千年魔方復原，那段時間的哥哥不只去找了以前的哥哥，還  
跟你......」

 

替自家哥哥擔心的圭平又是說明又是解釋地向城之內講了所有的事，但頭腦滿是未消化記憶的城之內不只難以瞭解圭平的話，反  
而越聽越一頭霧水，最後他說了句：「我聽不懂。」

 

圭平哀嗚一聲，有些氣結地直接總結：「簡單來說呢，就是哥哥不小心穿梭到了八年前，還在那邊遇到十歲的你，小時候的你跟  
穿越過去的哥哥感情很好，讓哥哥留下一些連回到現世後也忘不了的美好回憶，這樣說你有懂了嗎？」

 

在電話另一端的圭平說完後，隨即補充一句：「你、你不要跟哥哥說是我告訴你的喔！他其實不想讓別人知道裝置失敗的事，還  
有......」

 

城之內並沒仔細聽圭平接下來的話，因為站在門口的他突然瞥見放在床頭櫃上的一個小東西，他連忙按掉通話，三步併作兩步衝  
向床邊，在看到那架黏歪的小飛機時，昔日家庭日的畫面如同跑馬燈一般重現在腦中，接著他又順勢往下看到床頭櫃未合攏的第  
一格抽屜。

 

他拿起抽屜裡一本寫著他名字的舊本子，只是才略翻開幾頁城之內就看傻了，那是他小學四年級的連絡簿，前面是一般的學生作  
業連絡、中間是像側寫一般記載著他與瀨人的日記、隔了幾個空白頁後，開始出現以第一人稱撰寫的記錄，而那些內容不僅與方  
才恢復的記憶一致，也和海馬前段時間對自己做的事如出一轍。

 

城之內就這樣佇立在床邊，一頁頁翻閱那本舊連絡簿，藉著海馬的文字梳理每一道記憶軌跡，並細細回憶著當時的一切，心靈感  
官也隨著復甦的點滴過往回填至全身。

 

＿＿＿

 

海馬一離開開發室後就在思考著該怎麼讓城之內消氣，去道歉嗎？但感覺即使他接受了道歉，兩人也不見得能重修舊好，畢竟城  
之內在意的是雙方記憶不同步，再繼續交往的前提是他恢復記憶、而那根本是個不確定會發生的未來狀態，完全不是他單方面認  
錯道歉就能解決的事。

 

能不能被城之內依賴已經不重要了，如果城之內真的要等想起那段過去後才肯跟他重新開始，那他不如直接告訴他真相......就在  
海馬心裡兀自想著該用什麼方式向城之內如實告知過往發生的一切時，司機已經將他載到新家門口，才一下車海馬就發現樓上房  
間的燈光是開著的。

 

是城之內？他回來了嗎？海馬立刻快步開門進屋，對於城之內的主動返家他感到驚喜，他興沖沖地打開房門，看到坐在床邊低著  
頭動也不動的城之內，海馬站到他跟前，喊了一聲他的名字後，城之內才緩緩抬頭，用一雙通紅的眼微嗔地看向海馬。

 

「你這個混帳......」

 

城之內緊皺眉頭，咬著牙低罵的聲音還帶有些哭腔，揪起的一張臉看起來既氣憤又難過，連眼睛都浮出了幾分水氣，似乎是被氣  
哭的表情讓海馬完全看愣在原地，還在思索著自己是否又做錯了什麼事時，城之內已經憤怒地握著拳從床邊起身朝他衝了過來。

 

以為城之內要動粗的海馬往後退了一步，他下意識抬起雙手擋，但下一秒預期的拳頭沒有揮過來，反而被城之內助衝式的撲抱給  
推倒在沙發椅上。

 

城之內雙手壓著海馬的肩，雙腳跨坐在海馬身上，斗大晶瑩的眼淚依著地心引力往下滴在海馬臉上，居上位姿勢的城之內激動泣  
道：「你太過份了！為什麼不早點跟我說！」在海馬還沒來得及釐清頭緒前，城之內已經身子一軟，整個人改成趴伏在海馬身上  
的姿勢。

 

他像無尾熊般雙手緊抱住身下的海馬，用泣不成聲的聲嗓微弱地喊著：「海馬哥哥......」

 

聽見這久違的稱呼讓海馬瞬間睜圓了眼，不敢相信自己居然有朝一日能再從城之內嘴裡聽見這稱謂，驚訝的語氣完全掩飾不住興  
奮：「你、你想起來了？」

 

城之內沒有正面回應海馬，只是邊啜泣邊頻頻嘀喃著：「你太惡劣了，為什麼不早點告訴我！我為什麼會忘記這麼重要的事......」  
他一方面睹氣似地責罵海馬的不告知、一方面又氣惱地怪罪自己的遺忘，在一連串的自言自語後，城之內才輕聲泣道：「對不起......」

 

發覺胸前的衣服已經被城之內的眼淚染溼，海馬有些心疼地抬起手摸了摸城之內的頭髮：「不用道歉，這不是你的錯。」

 

「對不起......我忘了你，你想讓我記起來但我還凶了你......」

「沒事，這部分我也有不對，太急躁了。」

 

海馬回抱住城之內並拍了拍他的背，如同對待小時候的城之內那樣耐心安撫著他的情緒，一回想起這一個月來的空虛與消沉，此時  
此刻能重新實實在在擁抱城之內讓海馬簡直心滿意足極了，他一手摸著那柔軟蓬鬆的金髮、另一手順著城之內的背往下撫繪著那熟  
悉的身體曲線。

 

「既然你恢復記憶了，照你說的......」

 

海馬甫一開口，城之內馬上明白他想表達的意思，他輕點著頭，抱住海馬的手又更緊了一些，在感受到對方越漸強力的心跳時，海  
馬將唇貼靠在城之內耳邊，用極具磁性的厚沉嗓音輕聲說道：「我很想你。」

 

曖昧的舉止、誘惑的暗示，早已在那方面與海馬培養出默契的城之內自然心領神會，他撐起身，用一雙如小狗般溼潤的琥珀色大眼  
凝視著海馬，在婉轉著濃厚欲望的四目相接時，兩人像是被點燃戰火般立刻狠吻住彼此的唇。

 

一觸即發的欲望隨著第一個吻開始猛烈燃滾著，久違的肉體接觸讓他們全身都叫囂著渴望，城之內跨坐在海馬身上，俯身主動引導  
著這個吻，他微啟著嘴一下輕咬著海馬的唇瓣，一下又配合地伸舌與海馬趁隙而入的舌頭互相交纏著，滑溜的兩條軟舌激烈地掠奪  
著對方嘴裡的津液，每一次唇舌相濡都會帶出濕黏的嘖嘖聲，連發熱的身體都隨之扭蹭了起來。

 

城之內早已對接吻駕輕就熟，他一手撐在海馬肩上交換著吻，一手開始往下解著海馬的衣服，海馬樂意於城之內難得的主動，所以他  
沒有出太多力氣，就只有躺著回應城之內熱情的吻，大手不忘伸入城之內的衣服下擺撫摸那扭動得色情的細腰。

 

將褲頭解開後，城之內低頭看向海馬已然鼓起的下身，隨即身子微微往後挪，拉下最後一層衣物後，蟄伏在裡邊的巨物突地彈出來，  
知道城之內意圖的海馬也配合坐起身，脫下褲子後叉開長腿讓城之內蹲趴在腿間。

 

紅著臉的城之內先是熟練地握住莖體上下套弄，接著伸出舌頭由下往上邊親邊舔那漸漸粗勃的肉柱，舌尖在冒出液體的頂端上畫圈的  
同時，城之內聽見海馬明顯加重的呼吸聲，他像是受到鼓勵般，一口氣張嘴含住海馬欲望的根源，開始上下吞吐著。

 

一定是因為覺得抱歉所以今晚才這麼主動的吧，海馬心想，大掌在城之內的後頸上來回遊移揉捏。

 

他看著在他下身忙活的城之內，心裡既是慶幸又是感嘆，其實城之內忘了也好，畢竟若是城之內沒忘掉那段記憶的話，他就等於是要  
懷抱著思念的心情等待八年，該感到愧疚的是離開城之內的自己、而不是因意外失憶的城之內才對，再說比起讓小城之內在這麼孤獨  
的日子裡等他這麼久，海馬寧願那孩子忘記他。

 

一思及此，海馬頓時覺得先前為了城之內失憶而與他發生爭執的自己真是有夠愚蠢，現在不但城之內依自己所願恢復記憶了，還虧欠  
似地主動服務著他，海馬突然有種自己根本佔盡了便宜的感覺。

 

吞吐時明顯的滋溜聲迴盪在房間內，城之內感受嘴裡硬挺的男根已經漲大得差不多了於是鬆口，城之內的嘴離開時，微伸的紅舌還與  
那根滿佈青筋的肉棒間牽著一條銀絲，畫面淫靡得讓海馬幾近失控。

 

他像隻野獸般腥紅著一雙眼看著在他面前親自將外衣脫掉露出光裸健韌肉體的獵物，兩邊胸上早已挺立的緋色小點如同最可口的果實  
誘惑著他，海馬舔了舔乾燥的唇，在他準備撲上去好好舔弄一番之前，城之內卻先一步將他推倒在沙發上，他雙腳跨在海馬腰兩側，  
往手上擠了些潤滑液，接著滿臉羞紅地用手指按揉著後穴。

 

城之內低垂著眼在自己面前擴張的羞恥模樣讓海馬看得下體漲痛，他雙手掰開城之內的臀瓣方便他潤滑，直到被抹得油亮的後穴可以  
順利進出三指，城之內就撐著海馬的腹部打算自己坐下去，但海馬卻在這時候抓住城之內的腰，停止他往下坐的動作。

 

「你自顧自的在做什麼啊？」海馬微瞇起眼，一臉不懷好意地笑問。

送上門還被中斷的城之內此時倒害臊了起來，他努著嘴有些委屈地說：「我、我該道歉，所以今天特別服務你，你只管躺著爽就好......」

 

「要讓我爽也要用對方法啊。」海馬失笑道，握住城之內腰的雙手開始揉捏起來，讓城之內癢得微微扭動著下身，順著大腿內側滑了下  
來的潤滑液讓海馬眼神一沉，他壓著嗓低聲問道：「你知道要怎麼做才能讓我爽嗎。」

 

在城之內正要回答＂廢話都是男人我當然知道＂前，海馬就猛地坐起身，還來不及反應的城之內感覺自己被一雙有力的臂膀騰空抱了起來  
，在一陣丟拋時的天旋地轉後，背部就迎來撞上柔軟床舖的觸感，下一秒再睜眼就看見海馬的近臉。

 

沉重的健壯身軀死死地壓在身上，光源從海馬身後投射過來讓他的正面有些陰暗，那雙滿是慾火的蒼藍眸子在暗面裡亮得嚇人，使得城之內  
有種被藏身在森林中的野狼盯上的錯覺，他看著難掩興奮的海馬緩緩扯起嘴角一字一句說道：

 

「你自己來沒用，因為我要操你才會爽。」

 

話才一說完海馬立刻俯身攫住城之內的嘴唇，比起城之內方才黏膩熱情的深吻，海馬彷彿恨不得將對方肺裡的空氣吸光的吻更為強制霸道，壓  
在唇上的力道強而有力，其實除了初夜那天以外，海馬很少會吻得這麼蠻橫，看來是被這一個月的空窗期給憋壞了。

 

海馬一邊吻著城之內，一邊不忘用大手撫揉身下那副有彈性的光滑肌膚，在手指捏向胸前敏感的小點時，城之內忍不住細聲悶哼，這不經意流洩  
出來的呻吟如火上澆油般讓海馬心癢難耐，他放過城之內被吻得紅腫的唇，從細白的頸項開始又親又啃，一路沿著鎖骨來到胸前的直挺，對著那  
瑟瑟發抖的乳粒就是一陣狂暴的舔弄。

 

「啊、嗯唔...海、海馬！」胸前的刺激讓城之內忍不住吟叫出聲，他仰起頭粗喘著氣，感受那溫熱溼滑的靈舌捲著乳尖畫圈又吸舔的奇異舒爽，  
另一邊的乳頭也沒被冷落，修長的手指集中火力，對著那圓嫩的小點又捏又揉，直把城之內欺負得連喊出的呻吟都打著顫。

 

兩人已經有多次做愛經驗，海馬自然知道該怎麼做才能讓城之內興奮，在將城之內兩邊的乳首玩弄到變深嫣紅色時，城之內下身的玉莖早已翹得  
老高，頂端的鈴口還冒出汨汨汁液。

 

海馬雙手扣住城之內雙腳的膝窩並用力往前推，讓城之內的下半身呈現M字型大開的狀態，雖然並不是第一次袒誠相見，但這種全被看光的姿勢總  
讓城之內有些丟臉，他下意識地想合起腿，但海馬卻先一步握住他分身的根部，接著俯下身將城之內濕漉的男根納入口中。

 

城之內訝異地看著含住自己肉柱的海馬，這還是第一次海馬幫自己口交，雖然海馬並沒明確表示過不喜歡，但城之內自己認為有些微潔癖的海馬應  
該不會接受這種事，沒想到今天居然......

 

從來沒被用嘴服侍過的城之內大張著嘴喘氣，光是被溫熱口腔包覆就已經讓他舒服得要死了，更別說海馬還唇舌併用的舔舐著莖柱及頂端，一陣陌  
生又爆炸性的快感侵襲著城之內全身的感官，海馬此時又趁勢將另一隻手移了下來，沾著方才城之內塗在穴口的潤滑液，毫無預警地用手指捅弄著  
濡濕的小穴，前後兩邊同時傳來劇烈的刺激讓城之內忍不住弓起身。

 

「嗯不、不要...一起弄啊、嗯啊....！」

 

城之內喘吁到上氣不接下氣，他開始佩服海馬剛才怎麼有辦法在被他口交時還保持如此鎮定的樣子，連大氣都不喘一下，那個敏感的前端被軟滑的  
舌頭來回舔過的感覺簡直太要命了，如此強烈的快感讓城之內開始心怯，他想推開在他身下肆意作亂的海馬，怎知才剛撐起身，後穴裡的手指就擦  
過內壁的一處突起，一陣電流似的酥麻害得城之內的腰立刻軟掉，重新倒回床上。

 

「夠了...嗯夠了、放開、我要...要射了。」在海馬手口齊用的攻勢下，城之內很快地就範投降，在他顫抖著身體準備繳械之際，海馬卻一把握住他  
的漲硬的男根，姆指還堵著前端，一副不讓城之內射的樣子。

「別這麼快射啊，再等等。」

 

海馬邊壞笑邊微微加重手中掐握的力道，惹得即將達頂的城之內瞬間倒吸一口氣，他感覺自己的右腿被單手分開，被迫見光的濕黏幽口被飽滿的肉頭  
抵住，身上的海馬腰一沉，滾燙的碩物便直直地挺入那滑膩的小穴。

 

海馬改成雙手按著城之內腿根，將下身緊貼著他的臀部並由淺到深地抽送，原本因分身被吞吐而升高的慾望被海馬硬生生截住，即使早已沒了束縛但  
仍沒立刻射出來，反而因為後穴被巨物抽插的摩擦快感而重新累積熱流，敏感的內壁不停被粗漲的肉柱齊根頂開讓城之內舒服得忍不住流下歡愉的生  
理性淚水，高翹的分身也巍顫顫地從頂端流出股股愛液，終於在海馬一次用力插入時激射出濃精。

 

「啊...啊哈......哈啊...」高潮過後的城之內脫力般躺在床上，腿根微微痙攣，被汗打濕的金髮隨性又具風情地黏濕在額上，海馬輕輕用大掌扣住城之內  
的下顎，邊用姆指指腹摸娑著他的臉頰邊責備似地輕笑道：「喂喂，我還沒爽到你就先射了啊。」

 

被如此訕笑的城之內心有不甘，他攀著海馬的肩，趁著海馬不注意時，咬緊牙根使出渾身力氣一個側翻就將他反壓在床上，立場翻轉後，跨坐在上位的  
城之內邊喘著氣邊朝海馬得意地笑了一下，那個得逞的笑容跟小城之內偷親他時模樣如出一轍，看得海馬心裡倏地一緊。

 

城之內將臀部挪到海馬的下體，握住那根粗挺的物事並對準自己的後穴緩緩往下坐，直到肉穴完全吞下陽具時，他才扭著腰開始上下擺動身體。

 

「呼...嗯唔...哈啊...」城之內規律地上下晃動，主動吞吐著海馬炙熱的性器，只是這個體位本身就插得深，好幾次城之內坐下時都因為深頂到最裡處而  
發出甜膩的喘吟，然而不服輸的城之內為了能讓海馬被他服侍到高潮，不僅賣力地上下扭腰擺動，還時不時收縮內壁想夾射他，但幾趟下來，海馬還沒  
射，城之內卻先已經力氣用盡到腿軟。

 

「媽的......你、你倒是快射啊，我腰好痠......」

「你要認輸了嗎？認輸的話就換我來。」

 

海馬挑著眉看著癱坐在自己身上忍不住咒罵出聲的城之內，其實他也忍得很辛苦，不管是城之內淫亂的表情還是緊熱的肉壁都讓他興奮得下身漲硬，  
但他在等，他想等到城之內開口認輸時再抓住他的腰肢並狠狠地往上頂，他要操到軟熱甬道裡從未碰觸過的深處、他要幹到他吟叫不止，最後只能流  
著口水向他開口求饒。

 

在心裡盤算著的海馬哼笑，只是這個計畫還來不及實現，在上位的城之內就先輕輕地蹭動，保持性器小幅度的進出，接著再抬起頭撒嬌似地對海馬軟聲  
說道：「你快射給我......海馬哥哥。」

 

那句＂海馬哥哥＂才一說出口，城之內立刻發現海馬臉上一瞬間的鬆懈，同時感覺埋在自己體內的大東西正突突地勃動，他趁機緊縮小穴，藉著快速的  
下上擺臀，將那根怒突的雄根絞纏到射精。

 

「靠......」海馬有些傻眼，他沒想到城之內居然來這招，也完全沒想到自己居然會因為一句＂海馬哥哥＂而精關失守，還沒照著計畫讓城之內求饒就先  
被夾射，這讓他的面子往哪擺？

 

對比錯愕的海馬，城之內倒是顯得愉悅，那一臉完成任務的滿足表情讓海馬看得很是刺眼，他默默地看著扶腰走進浴室的城之內，閃著精光的藍眸裡捲  
起另一道貪婪慾色。

 

城之內步伐艱難地走進淋浴室，果然......連這裡都很還原，除了浴缸的大小不同外，這間分離式浴室跟八年前那間旅館完全一模一樣。

 

只是現在的城之內並沒有太多心思懷念浴室，方才的性愛不只讓他腿軟，連腰都痠得快斷掉，海馬的持久力太驚人了，他一邊心想下次絕對不幹這種主動  
挨操的活，一邊扶著牆打開花灑，此時浴室另一邊的傳來浴缸放水的聲音，還沒來得及細想，同樣光著身體的海馬就闖進淋浴室，一把從後面抱住城之內。

 

「不是沒力氣了嗎？我來幫你洗。」

 

海馬在城之內耳邊輕呼道，語氣溫柔得讓城之內捨不得拒絕，事實上就算城之內想反對也沒用，被海馬緊抱住的他完全動彈不得，那力道重得根本不是他  
能掙脫得了的，既然阻止不了那就享受吧，反正一起洗事後澡也是情侶間的情趣之一，城之內在心裡說服道。

 

海馬一開始洗得中規中矩，用沐浴乳抹遍彼此全身，再藉著花灑的水用手細細洗掉身上的泡沫，撫遍身體的大手還不忘順便按摩，那適中的力道讓城之內  
簡直舒服得快睡著，只是在泡沫沖淨後，海馬那雙大掌卻越摸越邪性，左手停在胸前按捏著胸肌，右手伸到城之內疲軟的下身開始輕輕把弄。

 

「喂......你克制一點啊，我明天早上還要打工。」

 

城之內輕推著抓住自己命根的手臂，但那隻手卻如纏繞在自己身上的樹根般推也推不動，反而開始變本加厲上下撸動，連本來揉胸的手都伸到臀部，手指沿  
著股縫潛入，直接按壓著紅腫的穴口，這時城之內才發現海馬的意圖，他微微掙扎地嗔道：「別鬧了，我可沒力氣了再做一次。」

 

「很累？好吧，那我帶你去消除疲勞。」

 

海馬帶著城之內來到淋浴間旁邊的浴缸，已經放滿溫水的浴缸一片蒸騰繚繞，隱約散發著朦朧的霧感，海馬先坐進浴缸裡，他朝城之內伸出手，勾著嘴角露  
出一抹好看的笑容：「這可是我特地為你準備的，泡澡消除疲勞，嗯？」

 

城之內一看就知道海馬在幹什麼，還用自己小時候的原話來邀自己，這讓他怎麼說不......

 

城之內心裡腹徘著海馬的花樣怎麼如此多，但同時卻也為彼此擁有相同記憶而內心雀躍，即使過了八年，城之內仍跟十歲時的自己一樣，會被眼前這個溼漉  
性感的俊美男人給迷得心跳漏拍，他情不自禁牽住海馬的手，跟著跨進浴缸並背對著海馬坐進他懷裡。

 

身體一泡進溫暖的熱水裡，城之內就放鬆地躺在海馬胸膛上，像隻慵懶的貓閉起眼享受著被熱水包覆全身的舒暢，連海馬在背後輕輕舔著自己後頸都不予理  
會，直到那雙環抱住自己的手再次不安份地按揉著分身時，城之內才無奈的說：

 

「欸，你要重溫過去我沒意見，但我們那時候可是心思單純的男人間泡澡，你不要破壞我小時候的美好記憶啊。」

「心思單純？」海馬像是聽到什麼笑話般哼聲笑了出來：「你確定？我那時候可是看你的背看到勃起。」

「靠！你變態戀童癖啊！我那時候才十歲！毛都還沒長齊這你都能硬！？」城之內驚恐地罵道，身子還不忘往前移了一些。

 

海馬將城之內拉回來重新抱進懷裡，頭靠在他的肩上，既是解釋又是回憶般訴道：「正確來說是藉由背影想起現在的你，幼年的你說要幫我勃起我只覺得荒唐  
，但想到若是現在的你卻能讓我起生理反應，從那時候起我才確定，你對我有性吸引力。」

 

城之內側轉著頭，明擺著開心但卻故意微瞇起眼，用一副不相信的表情看著海馬，海馬不以為然的聳肩，他拉過城之內水底下的手往自己的微翹起的男根摸，  
打趣似地調侃：「你以前不是想幫我勃起？來，給你一個圓小時候願望的機會。」

 

「圓、圓你個頭！」一想到自己小時候居然說過這麼丟臉的話，城之內簡直恨不得找個地洞鑽進去，他羞憤地想將手抽回來，但海馬卻不如他所願，反而用另  
一隻手跟著撫上城之內的分身，繼續戲弄著他。

 

「啊說起來，你似乎曾經說過長大後要來比陰莖大小不是嗎？不如就現在撸硬起來比看看？」海馬滿臉笑意，一手揉搓著城之內微翹起的玉莖，另一手讓城之  
內握住自己的慾根上下套弄。

 

「你你你...你缺不缺德！盡是用小時候的事來損我！」城之內臉紅得徹底。

 

兩人在水裡如同調情般互逗打鬧，但手也沒閒著，一前一後互相撸動著對方的炙熱，直到原本的鬥嘴開始轉變為兩道沉厚的呼吸聲時，才彼此交換眼神改變體  
位，城之內採跪趴姿勢，上半身伏在浴缸枕上，雙膝跪在浴缸裡較高的一層階，剛好離開水位的臀部對著身後的海馬。

 

「......海馬哥哥，我想睡覺了。」城之內故意用無辜的語氣及眼神轉頭對海馬撒嬌：「我們別做了，去睡覺嘛。」

海馬嗤笑地拍了拍城之內的臀瓣：「這招對我沒用了，快趴好。」

 

與其說這招沒用不如說造成反效果，海馬被城之內這樣一喊反而更慾火難耐了，他壓低城之內的背，在大掌碰觸到溫熱又具彈性的背肌時，即將實踐妄想片段  
讓海馬難掩興奮的彎起嘴角，當初他就是在那個小浴室裡幻想著這一刻，那是他對城之內產生性慾的起始點，也是他最想重現、甚至實現的畫面，海馬用手揉  
了揉仍軟嫩的緋色穴口，接著握住硬起的陰莖緩緩插入。

 

「真是......又熱又緊。」海馬舒服地嘆道，再度進入那溫暖的甬道讓他急色地抽動了起來，城之內雖然嘴巴說著累，但身體卻很配合捅弄的頻率律動，默契使  
然之下，每當那努長的男根插進時，那濕軟的穴肉就會熱情地包覆收縮，抽出時又會挽留似地瞬間絞緊，讓海馬每一次進出都有著欲仙欲死的極致快感。

 

他本來想好好獎勵城之內的順從，但抽插一段時間後他就發現城之內的不對勁，雖然音量不大，但他確實聽見城之內嘶地喊疼的聲音。

 

「怎麼了？會痛？」

「不......是浴缸太硬了，膝蓋磕著有點疼。」

 

海馬聞言立刻將城之內拉起來，索性連澡也不泡了，自己披上浴衣並用大浴巾直接把城之內包裹起來帶到房間，接著一把將他壓倒在床上，先是接吻了幾分鐘，  
等彼此重新進入狀況後，海馬繼續接著剛才換場地前未完的性事。

 

果然還是柔軟的床舖好，在軟蓬乾爽的床上做最舒服了，城之內心想，這回合自己應該不用特別出力了，要是沒讓海馬那傢伙將旺盛的精力消耗完，那今晚一定  
沒得睡，於是滿臉潮紅的城之內閉起眼，滿足地躺在床上任海馬啃吻舔舐著自己身上每一處敏感。

 

城之內剛泡完澡全身熱烘烘又泛著微紅的彈嫩肉體看起來格外可口，海馬舔了舔唇，一雙幾乎冒出慾火的眼睛死盯著身下的人，被熱氣醺得駝紅的臉頰襯著那頭  
燦金亂逸的秀髮，在純白的床上就如同最上等的饗宴，他熟練地分開城之內的腿，將仍直挺著的火熱昂揚插入幽穴，接續著方才的活塞運動。

 

偌大的房間迴盪著規律的肉體拍打聲及性器抽插時的噗嗤聲響，海馬一下下強而有力的插弄都引得身下人發出一聲聲軟膩又短促的呻吟，隨著他反覆挺腰頂磨甬  
道裡的敏感點，城之內再度硬起的分身不停從頂端細縫中冒出淫液，濡濕得一塌糊塗的紅腫肉穴也因即將到來的高潮微微抽搐，讓海馬每一次的貫穿都能感受到  
內壁如吸吮般的抽縮。

 

「嗚、好漲，要射了......」城之內伸手攀附在海馬的肩上，被抬起的雙腳順勢緊纏上那副勁腰，整個人蜷起緊抱住海馬後，身子隨即一顫，一道白濁伴隨著城之  
內的拔高尖喘射了出來。

 

海馬趁著肉徑一陣緊縮，連性器都沒拔就直接將城之內身子往右側微微一翻，呈現側躺的姿勢，硬挺的粗壯在高潮過後格外敏感的肉壁轉了半圈讓城之內忍不住  
驚叫出聲，海馬抬高城之內一條腿架在肩上，對著窒熱的蜜穴快速聳動，最後低吼著將滾燙的精液全數灌進那溫熱之處。

 

做得酣暢淋漓的兩人在床上喘著氣，激烈的房事讓他們全身都出了汗，城之內再一次苦命地扶著腰進浴室，雖然海馬一臉真誠地自告奮勇說可以再幫城之內洗一  
次澡，但卻被城之內毫不客氣地一口拒絕外加一根中指，在海馬淋浴出來時，先行躺在床上的城之內似乎早已熟睡。

 

海馬放輕腳步坐在床邊，伸出手摸了摸身邊那頭金髮，接著又習慣性地拉起稍微下滑的棉被往城之內身上蓋好，在準備上床前，他赫然發現自己放進抽屜裡的舊  
連絡簿出現在床頭櫃上，小飛機壓在本子的右上角，被翻至新的一頁的紙上寫著一句話：

 

『←從這頁開始！寫新的！』 

 

用粗黑筆大大地寫在白紙上的訊息既生動又無厘頭，那個往新頁數指向的箭頭以及連發的驚嘆號，真是讓人光看就想像得到寫字者的聲音跟表情......海馬忍不住  
莞爾，寫新的記事等於創造新回憶，海馬自然明白城之內想表達的意思。

 

他闔上本子，悄悄地躺進棉被裡，此時城之內突然翻身側對著他，海馬看他緊皺著眉似乎睡得不太安穩， 於是伸出手揉了揉他的眉頭後又安撫似地摸摸那頭金髮  
，只見城之內嘴巴微動，發出囁嚅般的夢囈：「不要......再忘了......」

 

海馬愣了愣，側躺著身將旁邊睡得深沉的人擁入懷中，如同抱著幼年時期的他。

 

不會忘的，不管是你還是我、不管是過去、現在、還是未來，早已將彼此的一切深深刻畫在心裡的我們，一定不會再忘記了。

 

END

______

 

番外完結！

雖然還有很多沒交待的細節跟伏筆，但為了不壓縮開車的空間所以就省略了（毆  
感謝一路看到這邊的小可愛，我們下次再見了！

 

以上！


End file.
